


Headphones and Attention

by BasicRegal



Category: TWEWY - Fandom, The World Ends With You
Genre: Joshua is needy, Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya - Freeform, M/M, Neku is crazy about his headphones, Sakuraba Neku - Freeform, The World Ends With You - Freeform, They live in an apartment together, boyfriend/boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicRegal/pseuds/BasicRegal
Summary: Joshua is bored late at night, and wants attention from his boyfriend, Neku, so he goes into his room to see what he's up to.





	Headphones and Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfiction on this site!! Woohoo!!! I'm excited! I wrote this one about 2 weeks ago, and I'm really glad I can post it now. I am loving TWEWY so far, and Joshua and Neku are my everything. Hopefully you enjoy this, I'm really happy with how this turned out. *coughcough* It's-not-as-cheesy-as-my-SorMik-fanfic*coughcough*!
> 
> I appreciate tips on how to improve my fanfictions, but please do so politely!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please enjoy!

Joshua sighed in boredom. He was sitting on the black plush couch in the small living room of his apartment, lazily scrolling through the channels on the TV. Nothing caught his eye. _I suppose nothing good would be on at this hour..._ he thought, looking at the digital clock on the side table. 11:24. 

He was currently alone, not receiving any (much wanted) attention from his boyfriend, Neku, even though he was just down the hall in his room. He was hiding out like always, probably playing music or video games. Why he never invited Joshua to join was something he himself didn't know.

 _Well, Neku's Neku. He wouldn't be so open in a first-time relationship._ Joshua thought. _I'd have to go to him first._

And Joshua would do it.

Gladly.  
 

He shut off the TV and got up from the couch, making his way to Neku's room. He knocked on the door, which had a sign that read "Neku" in black jagged letters with red Noise symbols drawn around it.

"Neku, dear!" he called in a sing-songy voice. "What are you up to~?"

No response.

He knocked again. "Neku?"

Nothing.

With a sigh, Josh decided to just enter anyway.

Joshua could faintly hear loud rock and rap music when he opened the door. _Does he have his speakers on?_ he wondered. He looked over to Neku, who was lying on his bed with his eyes closed, and it didn't seem to be speakers at all. His music was so loud that it was blasting through his headphones.

So that's why Neku hadn't answered.

Because of those damn headphones.

Joshua ran a hand through his silver hair. He didn't like Neku ignoring him. It drove him nuts.  
_Well, I supposed he's asked for it._  Joshua thought with a smirk. _I have to do this the hard way_.

He walked to the foot of Neku's bed. With a wide grin, he leaped on top of him, quickly yanking off his purple headphones.

Neku's eyes shot open, and he jolted up from his bed. "What the hell?! Josh?!"

Joshua smiled with exaggerated sweetness, holding the headphones out of Neku's reach with one hand and pinning his arms down with the other. "Neku, you shouldn't play your music so loudly, it could seriously damage your ears."

Neku struggled underneath him. "See if I care! Get the hell off of me! And give back my headphones!"

Joshua knew better than to mess with Neku and his music, but this was the perfect way to get his attention. He leaned in closer to his face. "But what if I don't want to?"

 

"Joshua, give them back!" Neku reached for the headphones, only for Joshua to move them away again. "Josh!"

Joshua giggled, staring down at him. "I like this view."

Enough was enough.

Neku flipped over so that he was now on top of Joshua and snatched his headphones back. The look on his face was surprisingly menacing for his usual mellow attitude. "Not. Funny." he huffed.

Joshua smirked. "Actually, I like this too. So very bold of you, Neku."

"Shut up." Neku blushed furiously. He put his headphones back on, but turned the volume on his music player down slightly, for Joshua's sake. He rolled off of him and on to his side.

Joshua turned to his side as well to stare at Neku with a wide smirk and half-lidded eyes. The ginger-haired boy glared again and turned to his other side.   Joshua giggled, only provoking more anger from Neku, but didn't resist when the silverette wrapped his arms around his torso.

"Neku~! Don't be like that!" Joshua purred playfully, nuzzling his head into the back of Neku's neck.

Neku ripped off his headphones and glared back at him. "Why are you so needy..." he said back. Another giggle was his only response.

Despite that they were dating, Neku still couldn't seem to just get comfortable with anyone. Such was his nature.

"I just love you so very much, that's all."

Neku muttered something under his breath.

"Hmm? Couldn't hear you, dear."  
 

"...I said I love you too." He turned back to face Joshua, his face even redder than before.

Joshua smiled. "Aww, there's my Neku." he said as he brushed the spiky orange bangs out of Neku's eyes.

He stuck his tongue out playfully. "So, did you get the attention you so needed?"

Joshua pecked Neku on the lips. "Yes, I did." he said as he smiled, satisfied, and pulled him into a cuddle.

"Good, then maybe you'll shut up for a while." Neku chuckled, snuggling into Josh. It was such a nice thing for Joshua to hear his laugh, better than any music that had reached his ears before.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed, before Neku spoke up.

"Josh?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you serious when you said you loved me?"

Josh lifted his head to look down at Neku. "Of course. Weren't you?"

Neku blushed and buried his face into Josh's neck. "Yeah, I just didn't expect you to say it yet."

Joshua ran his fingers through Neku's spiked hair. "Was it too sudden for you?"

He shook his head. "No."

Joshua kissed the top of his head. "Good." He paused. "But you're new at all this 'relationship' stuff, aren't you?" he teased.

Neku poked Josh in the side, making him squirm. "Shut up."

He chuckled and lifted Neku's head up, kissing him softly again. "Sure thing, dear." he said when they broke apart. "Goodnight~."


End file.
